Zanessa oneshot   Best Feeling in the world
by xitsyourfriend
Summary: What is the best feeling in the world?  Well... Zanessa will tell you!  ONE-SHOT LEAVE A REVIEW ZAC & VANESSA


What is the best feeling in the World?  
>Of course that's different for every person.<br>But if you ask me what the best feeling in the world is…  
>I'd say opening my eyes and feeling a naked body next to me.<br>Her naked body. My arms wrapped around her naked middle.  
>And then when she mumbles something in her sleep I'll simply<br>pull her closer and kiss her forehead and sigh happily. Knowing that the night before we made love knowing it was just her and me, knowing I was the only one who would ever see her that way. Her knowing that she was the only who would ever see me that way.  
>Give her another soft kiss on her forehead and close my eyes again and slowly drift off to sleep again.<br>That is the best feeling in the world for me. 

I've been watching her soft beautiful face for about 10 minutes now, never getting enough of it.  
>she mumbles something again and buries her head in the crook of my neck.<br>My hands are slowly moving in her hair, her beautiful dark curls. I kiss her jaw and feel her head moving slowly. Her eyes flutter open and she looks me right away in the eye.

'' hey …. Good morning sweetheart'' Zac said softly still looking her in the eye.

'' hey.. what time is it?'' Vanessa whispered.

Zac lifted his head up to look at the alarm to see the time 

''almost 1 o'clock'' he said while placing his head back on the pillow.

Vanessa smiled slightly closing her eyes again and sigh happily  
>Zac moved his head closer towards her and nuzzled his nose just above her ear.<p>

'' thanks for last night baby, you were amazing'' he said whispering in her ear.

She opened her eyes and giggled slightly.  
>''no thank you, you were amazing…. I love you'' she said placing a kiss on his ear.<p>

'' I love you too honey.. now can I please have me good morning kiss? You know I can't start the day without it.''

She laughed softly, '' shouldn't it be a afternoon kiss? Since it's 1 o'clock now'' she now said.

'' Well… that makes two kisses.'' He joked  
>'' how about we get out of bed now, and you take a shower and I think about it, when you're done I'll let you know if I agree.'' She said.<p>

'' hah, smart girl, but no '' he stayed silence for a minute but meanwhile wrapping his arms thighter around her and pulling her as close as possible never letting space between them .

'' Dearest Vanessa… Sweet Sweet Sweet Nessa, Can I please,please have a kiss?''

Vanessa smiled knowing exactly why she loved him so much cause he was so sweet and loyal and caring. 

''of course baby… c'mon'' she leaned in for the kiss Zac so desperately needed.

Their lips met and sparks flew around them. Vanessa depend the kiss and Zac did too.  
>Vanessa felt Zac's tongue against her lip, asking for permission to meet hers.<br>She agreed with opening her mouth to let their tongues meet.

A few minutes later they pulled back breathless, because air was needed.  
>Foreheads against each other telling each other once again that they loved each other. <p>

After a while Vanessa stepped out of bed putting on her thong and bra and grabbing Zac's t-shirt and pulling it over her head to wear it.

Zac was still in bed laughing softly, cause she always had to wear his shirts. She had a closet from here to Tokyo and still wearing his shirts.

Vanessa walked over to Zac's side of the bed and sat down next to him.  
>Giving him a kiss and telling him to go get a shower.<br>That gave Zac a reason to raise his eyebrow,  
>''why don't we shower together huh?''<p>

she giggled  
>'' Not today honey, I need to put the sheets in the was machine and then<br>I will get a shower alone. ''

hmm. That's not exactly what he had in mind she he pulled her closer to him  
>she was now half sitting half lying next to him with his arms wrapped around her. 

'' Nessy please? When you're done with the sheets come and take shower with me, please baby?'' 

She giggled, she knew he would suggest this. And she knew that there was no way out now, ofcourse she wanted to take a shower with him.''

''Okay then, but go step in the shower already? Then we will be done soon, cause we meet my parents at 2:30'' She said while getting lose of his grip and standing up again.

Zac also stood up and pulled on his boxers, ''okay baby, whatever you say sweetheart '' he said kissing her cheek and walking out of the bedroom towards the bathroom.

She shook her head smiling, and pulling of the sheets.  
>Once again the couple had shared a beautiful unforgettable night together.  
>It was perfect. Every time they made love it was perfect.<p>

Vanessa was glad that they made love about 4/5 times a week.  
>No, they weren't sex addicted, not at all.<br>It was just a part of showing each other how much they love each other, how much they missed each other when they haven't seen each other much.  
>When most people are in a relationship for a long time, they think it isn't important to tell other that they love each other.<br>And most people who are in a relationship for a long time, almost never make love anymore.  
>And the woman doesn't feel like getting dressed up for her boyfriendhusband cause he doesn't care how she looks.  
>Vanessa thought different about that. She finds it important to make love with Zac, she finds it important to tell Zac that she loves him. She loves it to dress up for him, to impress him every time again and again.<p>

And Zac thought the same thing.  
>Zac was always so tender caring and sweet when it came to Vanessa.<br>He wasn't afraid to tell Vanessa that he loved her, like most guys Zac was different. Zac didn't go all cool & sturdy around his friends when Vanessa was with him. Zac was proud to tell his friends that he loved her with his whole heart. Zac wasn't afraid to hold her hand, kiss, or hug her when he was in public.

With those thoughts Vanessa couldn't help but smile , smile about how lucky she was to have him.  
>Of course she knew that already but she just felt so lucky.<p>

Vanessa put the sheets in the was machine and grabbed new/fresh sheets and made the bed nicely again. When she was done she walked towards the bedroom and laughed when she heard Zac sing a random song.

She opened the door and locked it. Not that their was anybody else home but maybe her mom or Brittany, Laura or someone else would come and if she opened the bathroom door… well you know that wouldn't be so elegant.

''ah, there you are baby, what took you so long?''

Vanessa pulled the shirt over her head and unclasped her bra and pulled off her thong and stepped in the shower.

she giggled when Zac grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist and laid her head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

'' I got lost in thoughts '' Vanessa said smiling mysterious.

Zac raised an eyebrow  
>'' hmm lost in thought huh? About my amazing body?'' He pulled up his arm to show her his muscles. <p>

She laughed '' maybe!'' '' hey babe would you mind soaping my body'' she asked a bit shy.

Zac smiled sweetly back '' hey hey, don't be shy honey, of course I will do that. C'mon what shampoo do you want me to use?'' 

She pointed to a Victoria Secret shampoo, Zac grabbed it and started soaping her body.  
>No horny things were involved just love.<br>'' hmm.. baby?'' 

'' yes?'' Zac said still soaping her perfect gorgeous body.

'' Could you… would you please sing that song that you sang to me on my 21th birthday?''

Zac grinned, he remembered that clearly. He throwed her a surprise party and when Vanessa blew out the candles on the cake Zac asked for everyone's attention. He got on the stage and started singing and his friend Sterling Knight played on the guitar. He had wrote an song for her. And it brought everyone in tears including Vanessa because it was so sweet. When he was done Everyone clapped for him and Vanessa run up the stage and hugged him tight. 

_I have seen a lot of people in my life, but no one as special as you.  
>I have seen a lot of people in my life, but no one as brave as you.<br>I have seen a lot of people in my life, but no one as beautiful as you.  
>Vanessa, You're a born legend, no one can compare to you.<br>I've seen you grow up, I've seen you succeed, I've seen you fall.  
>But my sweet baby, please know, you're my wonder wall.<br>10000 miles away 1 mile away know that I'll always be here for you.  
>And I know that you are there for me too.<br>Never ever have I loved someone as much I love you._

_Happy birthday Nessa, Happy birthday to you.  
>I love you so much, even when you're obsessed with that one shoe.<br>I hope you will enjoy your life and never forget who you are.  
>And know that you're that shooting star.<br>_

_Happy birthday Vanessa, I love you._

Vanessa opened her eyes again, every time he sang to her she calmed down. It seemed like the world stopped for a minute. She loved his voice.

Zac smiled and kissed her head.

**Every moment, every feeling with her was special.**

**I am sorry for the grammer mistakes.  
>Leave a review please,<strong>

**Love Bella.**_**  
><strong>_


End file.
